Over the Edge, Over Again
by Koochielala
Summary: A PoTC xover : Gwen and Tosh are sent back in time trough the rift to Tortuga, 18th Century. Realising there's no way back, they surcome to a life of Piracy aboard The Black Pearl and become part of major historical pirate events. No parings as of yet.


**A/N This story will be mainly focused on Gwen and Tosh, but it will sometimes pop back to the others. There won't be much detail on Jack and the others though. This is set halfway through Dead Man's Chest.**

**Disclaimer: Torchwood and PoTC are not mine, obviously. Cause if they were, i'd have included this in the movie, not write a fan-fic bout it lol. **

**Enjoy :)**

The alarm on Tosh's computer went off.

"We have rift activity." She said to the others, as they crowded round her desk. There had been strange disappearances involving the rift since the trouble with Abaddon, it was very volatile.

"Where is the source of the energy?" Asked Jack, standing back, arms folded.

"Just outside, on the Plass." Answered Tosh, looking up at him.

"Right, Tosh. You, me, Owen and Gwen will go out and investigate, Ianto, you stay here and monitor for any disappearances.

"Right-oh." Ianto replied in his sing-song welsh, watching the others grab their kit and head out of the Hub. "Typical." He muttered.

When the others got outside Tosh checked the hand-held Rift monitor.

"It's still active." She said, careful not to get too close to the spot.

"Be careful." Warned Jack, as she gingerly stepped around it. Gwen moved closer to Tosh, looking over her shoulder, staring intently at the small computer. A car's horn made them both jump, and before they knew it, Tosh had dropped the hand-held and they were in the spot where the rift was active. There was a flash of light and they disappeared, leaving Jack and Owen staring aghast.

Gwen looked around bewildered. They seemed to be in some sort of port. It was night time, and all around her she could see the outline of ships, very old ships, with masts and everything.

"Tosh," She whimpered. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure." Tosh replied, the fear in her voice matching Gwen's. A very drunk man stumbled past, clutching a bottle of what smelt like rum. Tosh sucked up her courage. "Excuse me?" She asked the man nervously.

"Aye love?" He stopped and answered, slurring slightly.

"Erm, could you tell us which century this is please?" She cringed slightly at the smell of him, a mixture of sweat and alcohol.

"Century?" The drunkard repeated. "'Tis the 18th century ma'am."

"Oh." Tosh paled considerably. "And perhaps you could tell us where we are as well?"

The drunk hiccuped. "Why, you're in Tortuga, the finest pirating port there is, apart from Singapore 'course." He waved his hands around in a proud gesture.

"Oh, of course." She managed to whisper. "Thank you." The man tipped his hat to them and stumbled on.

Gwen turned to her friend. "The 18th century!" She repeated, looking slightly sick.

"Well, at least we're on Earth." Tosh swallowed.

"How do you know that?" Gwen asked, looking sceptical. "I've never heard of Tortuga."

"I have. We're in the Caribbean." Answered Tosh. She looked around. "I think we better find some more suitable clothes." She gestured at two women walking down the docks in slightly dirtied dresses, their hair in ringlets. Gwen nodded.

Slowly they crept up behind the women and hit them over the head with a few stray bits of wood they had found. They dragged them behind some canvas and undressed them and helped each-other with the bodices. When they were done they decided to dispose of

their other clothes, taking her mobile Gwen slipped it into her cleavage, as did Tosh.

"Gwen." Tosh said, looking sullen. "I know you want to hope there's a way we can get back, but there isn't. Jack won't risk opening the rift again. I think we have to accept that we're stuck here."

Gwen nodded, tears coming to her eyes.

"Come on, lets see if we could get a passage back to England." Tosh gestured to a near-by tavern. Together they walked in, heads held high.

The stench was dreadful, men were fighting, clearly drunk, and the women were just as rowdy. In a corner they spotted a calm looking man, un-shaven with straggly hair, sitting at a desk, parchment and quill laid out in front of him. Behind stood a man with an obviously pirate attire. He had dreadlocks with big beads, a straggly beard and a red bandanna wrapped around the top of his head. He was wearing, of all things, eye-liner. They made their way over, hitching up their dresses, stepping over unconscious men as they went.

"Come to join my crew have you loves?" Asked the man with dreads.

"Oh, well we don't really know how to sail." Answered Gwen nervously

"Mister Gibbs can teach you, sure enough, it's pretty easy to pick up." Said the man, gesturing to the second man sitting at the desk.

Gwen looked to Tosh, biting her lip.

"We're in." She said.

"Excellent!" Cried the first man. "Make your mark." He continued, gesturing to the parchment "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl." He said happily.

Tosh looked up from where she was signing.

"I'm Tosh and this is Gwen." She said, indicating her friend who nodded in greeting.

"Welcome aboard." Boomed Jack happily.

**Reviews make a happy author :P Everytime you read this without reviewing, a baby penguin dies. Do you really want tthat on your concience? Eh? Do You?**


End file.
